memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Klingons
The following is a list of all unnamed Klingon individuals who do not serve as part of the Klingon Defense Forces. :For a list of unnamed Klingon military personnel, see: :* Unnamed Klingon military personnel (22nd century) :* Unnamed Klingon military personnel (23rd century) :* Unnamed Klingon military personnel (24th century) :''For a complete list of all individuals, see: Category:Klingons. 22nd Century Goroth's starship personnel * See: Goroth's starship personnel Klingon Cell Guard This individual was a cell guard on Narendra III in 2152. Among the prisoners he guarded was Jonathan Archer during his trial for crimes against the Klingon Empire. When Phlox visited Archer in prison, he said that Archer might have a contagious disease. This caused the guard to leave the cell, and Phlox was able to tell Archer that a plan was in the works to free him. ( ) :Played by D.J. Lockhart. Klingon Chancellor (2151) This Klingon Chancellor of the High Council was present in 2151 when Enterprise brought Klaang back to Qo'noS with evidence that the Suliban Cabal was attempting to pit the Klingons against each other. When Archer brought Klaang to him, the chancellor cut Klaang's palm, and the evidence was in the DNA of Klaang's blood. He then walked over to Archer, put his dagger by Archer's throat, and uttered something in his native language. Archer said he hoped it meant thank you. Hoshi Sato told him that he did not want to know what the chancellor said. ( ) :The Klingon Chancellor was played by actor Peter Henry Schroeder. By mid-2153, he had apparently been succeeded by another Chancellor, possibly M'Rek. ( ) Klingon Chancellor (2154) This Klingon Chancellor of the Klingon High Council served in 2154 when Duras was ordered to pursue the Enterprise into the Delphic Expanse. He said that Archer had escaped them twice and that the Klingon magistrate should have never commuted Archer's death sentence. ( ) :The Klingon Chancellor was played by actor Dan Desmond and could be M'Rek, the Chancellor mentioned in . However, given their very similar cranial ridges and general appearance, it could have been intended to be the same Chancellor as in , simply portrayed by a different actor. Klingon Council Member (2151) This individual served on the Klingon High Council in 2151. ( ) :Played by Matt Williamson. Klingon Council Member (2153) This individual served on the Klingon High Council in 2153. When Duras was ordered to capture Archer, the council member chided him, saying that Archer had made a fool of him after Archer disabled Duras' ship when Duras was pursuing rebels. ( ) :Played by Gary Bullock. Klingon Council Member 2 (2153) This individual served on the Klingon High Council in 2153. He was present when Duras was given orders to capture Archer. ( ) Korok's Freighter Personnel * See: Korok's freighter personnel Klingon Magistrate In 2152, this Klingon Magistrate presided over the trial of Captain Jonathan Archer on Narendra III. The Magistrate also commuted the death sentence to life on Rura Penthe. When Archer's advocate Kolos protested, the Magistrate sentenced him to a year on Rura Penthe as well. ( ) :The Klingon Magistrate was played by Granville Van Dusen. Klingon Prisoner In 2154, the Klingon prisoner was one of the subjects which Doctor Antaak experimented on in an effort to find a vaccine for the Augment virus. The Klingon prisoner had been convicted of a criminal act, although the magistrate who had presided over the prisoner's trial ruled that the death sentence would be commuted. Shortly thereafter, the Klingon prisoner was brought into a laboratory on Qu'Vat colony where Antaak and General K'Vagh worked. As the doctor injected the Klingon prisoner with a green substance, the prisoner's cranial ridges began to ripple and seethe. ( ) :The Klingon prisoner was played by actor Marc Worden. Rura Penthe personnel * See: Rura Penthe personnel 23rd century Klingon Ambassador in 2293]] In the late 23rd century, the Klingon ambassador was the official representative of the Klingon Empire in the Federation. In early 2286, the ambassador loudly protested the Federation's development of the previously-classified Project Genesis, which he claimed was central to a plot aimed at annihilating the Klingon species. When the Federation Council refused to prosecute Admiral James T. Kirk for supposed war crimes against the Klingons in defending the from a Klingon attack on the Genesis Planet, he proclaimed, "...there will be no peace as long as Kirk lives!" ( ) In 2293, the ambassador defended his government's reasons for arresting Kirk and Leonard McCoy and charging them with the assassination of Gorkon, the chancellor of the Klingon High Council under the rules of interstellar law. He was also present at the Khitomer Conference, where the first peace treaty between the Federation and the Empire was signed. ( ) :The Klingon Ambassador was played by actor John Schuck. According to the novelizations of his movie appearances written by J.M. Dillard, this character was named "Ambassador Kamarag." Klingon Judge In 2293, this Klingon judge presided over the trial of Captain James Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy after they were accused of involvement in the assassination of Chancellor Gorkon. Kirk and McCoy were found guilty but the judge commuted the sentence to life imprisonment on Rura Penthe. ( ) :The Klingon judge was played by actor Robert Easton. Klingon Translator This Klingon translated General Chang's spoken Klingonese into English for the benefit of Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy during their trial for the death of Chancellor Gorkon in 2293. ( ) :The Klingon translator was played by Todd Bryant. Rura Penthe personnel * See: Rura Penthe personnel 24th century Female Klingon High Council bystander (2367) This female Klingon was a High Council bystander in 2367. She was present during Picard's ceremony as Arbiter of Succession, which was interrupted by the Duras sisters Lursa and B'Etor, and Toral. ( ) :This Klingon was played by regular extra Cameron, who received no credit for her appearance. Kahless actor This Klingon acted as Kahless in a Klingon opera at the Maranga IV outpost during the Kot'baval Festival held there in 2370. ( ) :This Klingon actor was played by Michael Danek. Klingon Ambassador This Klingon Ambassador represented the Klingon Empire on Farius Prime in the 2370s. During the Dominion War he advocated breaking off the alliance with the Federation and focusing on defending the Empire. In 2374, the Dominion recruited agents of the Orion Syndicate to assassinate the Ambassador and make appear that the assassination had been ordered by Chancellor Gowron, who was committed to the alliance. They hoped the Ambassador would become a martyr for his cause and the Klingons would eventually pull back into their own territory, leaving only the Federation for the Dominion to contend with. Fortunately operatives of Starfleet Intelligence intercepted the plan and warned the Klingons in time to prevent the assassination. ( ) Klingon Chef * See: Deep Space 9 personnel Klingon Criminal A Klingon criminal was displayed in Odo's security office on Deep Space 9 on a wanted poster. It was not known what crime the Klingon was guilty of. ( ) Klingon Council members (2366) These Klingon Council members served on the High Council in 2366. They took part in Worf's dishonoring ceremony. ( ) :These Klingons were played by background performers who received no credit for their appearances. Image:Klingon Council member, Sins of the father.jpg|''Played by Guy Vardaman'' Image:Joseph Michael Roth, Sins of the Father.jpg|''Played by Joseph Michael Roth'' Klingon guard (mirror universe) In the mirror universe, this female Klingon guard served under Intendant Kira Nerys aboard space station Terok Nor. When the Kira Nerys from our universe crossed over to the station in 2370, the imposing Klingon was detailed to guard her. ( ) :This Klingon was played by an unknown actress. : Klingon High Council Member This Klingon High Council Member was present when Quark presented his findings that D'Ghor was using financial means to bring down the House of Grilka after her husband Kozak was killed in an accident on Deep Space 9.( ) :The Klingon High Council member was played by Bill Blair. Klingon High Council Members These Klingon Council members served on the High Council in 2366. They took part in Worf's discommendation which was a legal penalty in the Klingon Empire where an individual is stripped of honor. When Worf accepted the false discommendation, these Council members said "biHnuch!" (Coward), and turned their backs on him. ( ) :The Klingon High Council members included K'mpec, Kurn, and Duras, the others were played by unknown actors. Klingon Maquis A female Klingon was a member of Calvin Hudson's Maquis cell on Volan III in 2370. Alongside Hudson and several other Maquis members she entered the meeting room of the colonists where benjamin Sisko tried to talk to Hudson. ( ) :This Klingon was played by an unknown actress. : Martok's Father Martok's father was from the Ketha lowlands. He wanted his son to be an officer, not a warrior like he and his forefathers were. He was able to find someone to sponsor Martok to become one. He was "embarrassed" when his son failed to become an officer due to Kor rejecting his application. Martok's father died sometime before the mid-2340s. ( ) :Martok's father is called Urthog in several novels. Molor actor This Klingon acted the role of Molor in a Klingon opera at the Maranga IV outpost during the Kot'baval Festival held there in 2370. ( ) :Played by John K. Shull. Klingon on Gaia This Klingon existed in an alternate timeline on the planet Gaia. With Brota and Parell he followed the klingon traditions. He was a descendant of Worf. ( ) :This Klingon was played by uncredited actor David R. Maier. Klingon patrol guards (mirror universe) These two Klingon patrol guards beamed aboard the runabout operated by Kira Nerys and Julian Bashir when it crossed over into the mirror universe. They dropped their weapons when they saw Kira and excused theirselves because they mistook her for the intendant Kira Nerys. ( ) Image:Stephen Gevedon, Crossover.jpg|''Played by Stephen Gevedon'' Image:Klingon patrol guard, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Klingon Pilgrims The Klingon Pilgrims were on Boreth trying to summon a vision of Kahless. They were exploring their spiritual roots. ( ) :The Klingon pilgrims were played by Diane Lee and David Anderson. Klingon Priest The''' Klingon Priest''' lived on the planet Boreth, where it was said that Kahless would return. He was present when the clone of Kahless appeared. ( ) :The Klingon priest was uncredited played by Irving Ross. Klingon Warrioress This Klingon female appeared (briefly) on the bridge of the Enterprise-D in 2364. Endowed with god-like powers by the alien entity Q, Commander William T. Riker made a number of "gifts" to his fellow crew members to demonstrate the benefits of his omnipotence. To Lieutenant Worf he gave this potential mate as "a tie to his own kind." Worf and the female engaged in the usual rough-and-tumble Klingon foreplay before the Lieutenant regained his self-control and rejected her. When Riker gave up the power of Q, the female vanished from the bridge just as suddenly as she had appeared. ( ) :The Klingon Warrioress was played by stuntwoman Faith Minton. She was the first Klingon female seen in ''Star Trek: The Next Generation, and was later given the name K'chiQ by the Star Trek Customizable Card Game.'' Klingon Warrioress on DS9 This Klingon warrioress attended alongside two other Klingons the funeral for Morn, held in Quark's in 2374. ( ) :This Klingon was played by regular extra Susie Stillwell who received no credit for her appearances. 25th century Korath's guards These two '''Klingons' existed in an alternate timeline in 2404 and served as guards for Korath. They attempted to apprehend Admiral Janeway after she had stolen a chrono deflector so she could return to Earth in 2378.'' ( ) Image:Matthew James Williamson, Endgame.jpg|''Played by Matthew James Williamson'' Image:Klingon guard, Endgame.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Klingons, Unnamed Klingons de:Unbenannte Klingonen